In the context of this application, reference will be made to an infant, which is to include both a human and a doll. In other words, the infant support can be utilized as a support for a human baby as well as a support for a doll.
It is an object of the invention to provide an infant support for use in bathing an infant.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an infant support, as aforesaid, which can be utilized, in addition, as a crib.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an infant support, as aforesaid, which, when usable as a crib, is rockable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an infant support, as aforesaid, which includes a support structure for supporting a mosquito netting-like material over an upwardly facing surface of a supporting hammock, which netting-like material has sufficient porosity to allow light and moving air to easily pass therethrough while preventing insects from penetrating the material.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an infant support, as aforesaid, which is wholly collapsible with releasable strap connections being provided for holding all of the components together in a compact packageable arrangement.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an infant support, as aforesaid, wherein, when the infant support is used as a crib, rocker slats for facilitating a rocking of the crib are removable so that the crib can be supported in an upright stationary, non-rocking position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an infant support, as aforesaid, which includes infant holding straps adapted to overlay an upwardly facing surface of a supporting hammock, securement structure being provided to secure the infant holding straps in such a manner as to securely hold an infant to the upwardly facing supporting hammock surface.